Sweet Sweet Insanity
by sexikat729
Summary: A story of fear and insanity. Who knew that being insane tasted sooooo sweet?


It was a dark and stormy night as Naruto ran silently through the dense woods on the outskirts of the Leaf Village. His ragged ramen pajamas were filthy with mud, and had firs caught in them from when he had fallen. The knees of his bottoms were both ripped, his knees bloody and stinging, dirt no doubt causing infection to start in the gruesome wounds. The palm of his right hand was sliced from when he had thrown it out to catch himself as he fell and had cut it on a particularly sharp stone. His bare feet were also bleeding, the tender soles had been cut as he had ran on the jagged stones of the forest floor, twigs and mud causing the pain to increase with every step, only pure fear caused adrenaline kept him going, without noticing. The cold drilling rain froze him to the very core, and the numbing feeling that was overtaking him was anything but enjoyable. Hunger and lack off sleep that abused his body caused his whole being to beg to slow but his instinct refused, his brain and mind were too frantic to lag, they were too scared. The rain caused his dirty golden locks to plaster to his weary and scratched face, covering his eyes, now in the dead of night, with that and the rain he couldn't see where he was heading. The pain would have caused anybody to keel over and curl up into a tight ball, falling into sweet unconsciousness But he had to escape the maniacal stalkers who were chasing him.

For the past two weeks everywhere Naruto turned there they were. No matter what he did, they just wouldn't leave, even a restraining order couldn't stop them. Soon Naruto was too afraid to sleep, he locked all his doors, bolted all his windows and stopped leaving his apartment, but somehow they still managed to get to him. Soon Naruto couldn't sleep, he no longer trusted even his closest friends. Slowly Naruto began to go insane with fear, flinching at any movement, cowering at the sight of his own shadow. He couldn't eat, leave his bed, or even blink, afraid of what might lay ahead in the near or distant future. And for good reason, every night they were there, laughing at his cowardice, mocking him. Taunting him. They would rap on his windows and bang on his door. Even in the silence Naruto knew they were out there waiting for him. All the walls were listening to him, the bowls were spying on him. He had heard the lamps laughing at his cowardice. But they didn't know, they didn't know what those two were capable of. He wasn't sure what they would do to him if they caught him. And yet he still feared them, their cold fingers, their malicious laughter, their incessant mockery.

Naruto tripped once more on a thick gnarled root of an old elm tree. However this time the pain was too great for Naruto to ignore, no matter how hysterical he was. Needles of pain sot up through his body as everything burned, it was too agonizing to bear and yet Naruto made not a peep. Though salty tears had began to leak down his cheeks leaving tracks in their wake, Naruto maintained silence as his stalkers came to claim their victory. Oh what a great Hokage he would have turned out to be, Naruto thought savagely. The spirit and fire were gone, they had slowly been overtaken by fear and insanity, however he still wanted to live, he still had his knuckle head spunk deep within him. But he was too hurt and weak to fight, the fox was no where to be found inside him, it was like it took a vacation...

"Pour me another martini will ya!" The Kyuubi said as it lay lazily on the beach, the empty glass in hand, paw, whatever waiting for Alihandro, the bartender to get his drink. "I need to get a tan before going back to that lousy brat host of mine, oh well what kind of trouble could he seriously get in without me."

Finally the two stood above Naruto, their evil malicious grins firmly set in place. They were mocking him. Mocking him and all his weakness. They would taunt him, torture him to the very end. Everything was gone, his friends, dreams, courage, strength, sanity, all of it, he just wanted it to be over with. To enjoy the sweet silent blackness that is death, even if he wasn't ready he had no choice now. And these two no doubt would make sure it ended. For the first time in his existence, Naruto had no faith.

And then a flash a memory, a promise to a person he loved more than anything. He could not, would not, will not die without fulfilling that sacred promise. It was all he had left.

"Excuse me sir" The first stalker said in that horrible nasally voice of his, "Would you like to buy some chocolate."

"Chocolate" Naruto whispered, eyes darting back and forth. Why was he taunting him so? He was trying to ease him into a false sense of security that was it! But Naruto knew better, he wouldn't fall for such an obvious trap! No! He wouldn't, he would live to see another day and bring Sasuke home!

"With or without nuts?" Said the dumber of the two.

"Leave me alone! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto gathered his only strength and ran once more disappearing into the darkness of the inner forest.

"Geez, the nerve of some people, huh SpongeBob?"

"I know Patrick, all he had to do was say, 'No thank you.' Oh well, let's go to another house."

_The End_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, I just felt like doing something stupid and random, so no flaming please. I hoped you enjoyed it, if not real sorry. I don't own Naruto or SpongeBob. _**


End file.
